One Shot's
by GusTheBear
Summary: I wanted to add the one shots I did for a friend's Collab over Christmas, any future one shots I do will also be placed in here
1. Santa Claws

**I wanted to upload the Two Christmas fic's I did for Taconny's WildeHopps christmas special**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own zootopia**

Nick began sniffing the air repeatedly as a tantalizing odor filled his nostrils, turning his head the fox's gaze fell upon his small bunny wife as she pulled a batch of freshly baked cookies out of their apartments oven, licking his chops the fox made his way over to where his mate stood.

"Ooooh Cookies!" The fox tried reaching past his mate to pilfer one of the tasty treats.

"Ow Carrots!" Only to have the young bunny smack his paw away, Nick let out a small whine while rubbing his paw.

The bunny just rolled her eyes at her husbands silliness. "Oh don't be such a kit, and these cookies aren't for you...they're for Santa." Judy braced herself for the teasing she was about to receive.

" _Gasp!_ My own wife giving Santa cookies that should have rightfully been mine! Ohhhh the horror! Oh Agony! A-go-ny!" The fox cried while adopting a dramatic pose, the bunny just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright drama king." She says while shaking her head trying to keep herself from snorting do to her husband's bad acting.

A smirk crept onto the fox's muzzle. "Is my acting really that rusty?" The fox chuckled.

"No." the bunny grabbed her mate's tie and pulled him down so that his muzzle was inches from her own, "It's worse, it's a good thing I love you anyways." She says before closing the distance and giving her mate a loving kiss on the lips.

"Hmmm I'd take your lips over cookies any day." Nick said while looking down at his bunny hungrily.

"Hmm is that right, well in that case I guess you won't want these Blueberry gingerbread cookies then."

The bunny let out a giggle as she watched her mate let out a horrified whine of despair just as his ears shot straight up and his eyes widened comically. Deciding not to tease her husband any further she placed the four cookies she had made for her mate on a plate while leaving the rest on the tray.

The fox smiled quickly picking up the plate filled with the tasty blueberry oozing treats and kissed his bunny on her cheek before retreating back to his cozy spot on the couch. Shaking her head Judy continued preparing the rest of the cookies for tonight.

Once finished the grey bunny made her way into the living room with a plate full of cookies and placed them on table along with a small note that read 'For Santa'. Having watched his mate from his spot on the couch, the red fox asked the question that had been on his brain all night.

"Judy?" the bunnies ears perked up and swiveled in her mate' direction, he rarely used her real name and when he did it was always important.

"Do you believe in Santa Claws?" Nick watched as his wife turned a deep shade of red and looked away shyly.

He gave her a reassuring smile "You can tell me fluff, I promise I won't tease you."

Looking into her mates stunning emeralds she couldn't help but believe him, answering the bunny gave him a small nod.

Setting his plate down Nick adjusted himself before taking Judy's small grey paws into his larger dark furred ones. "Why?"

The question was simple and held no hint of mockery, Judy figured that the first time her and Nick spent Christmas together just the two of them that this question would come up, last christmas had been their first time together for the holiday and they had spent it in bunny burrow, Nick had been sent home from the academy for the holidays and Judy couldn't wait to spend christmas with her best friend, now a year later he was her mate and husband and they were staying at their apartment in zootopia for the holidays.

"Wellll, I guess it has a lot to do with my dream of becoming a police officer." she sighed,

Nick stared at the bunny intently waiting for her to continue, "You know I've always wanted to make the world a better place, and growing up I was always so filled with hope and wonder in the world….on my tenth Christmas I had asked my parents for a rabbit plushie in a police uniform and while they did try they couldn't find any anywhere, every store we went to it was the same thing, 'we don't make bunny officer plushies since rabbit's can't be police officers.' I had nearly given up hope of receiving one, but my sister Jenna suggested I should write a letter to Santa, she had told me that if anyone could get it he could, on christmas morning I found my bunny officer plushie and a letter attached to him, telling me to 'never give up on my dreams', from that moment on I always believed in Santa Claws."

Still holding his mates paws Nick gave them a gentle affectionate squeeze, "Is that the same plushie you gave little Cotton last christmas?" Remembering fondly the tiny bunny's excitement at receiving such a gift from her favorite aunt.

Judy nodded "Yeah, I found that having all those plushies helped with being alone in the city...that is until a certain scoundrel fox made his way into my bed." she said with a grin

Nick adopted and overly offended look placing his paw over his chest, "Scoundrel!? Madam I'll have you know I am a respected member of the community, and besides it's my bed...well _our_ bed now." the fox added with a sly smirk.

"Hmmm, speaking of, we should be turning in ourselves."

"But I'm not done with my cookies yet."

"Alright we can stay up a little bit longer, so long as I get to snuggle into my fox."

"You're just using me to get to my cookies." he joked.

"Foiled again." She playfully jabs back.

Snuggling into her fox's side Judy closed her eyes and the couple fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in Santa Claws?" The young doe looked up at her mate curiously.

The fox waited for a few seconds before replying "No."

"Oh." The bunny mumbled quietly

"Hey." Her mate's paw gently pulled her chin to look back up at him, his gaze gentle and loving.

"Just because I don't believe doesn't mean you shouldn't. You are so full of hope and wonder, I'm glad you believe, I really am, it just adds to the beautiful mammal that is Judy Wilde." He said as he leaned in to place a tender love filled kiss on her lips, the pair stayed together for several minutes neither wanting to pull apart, they cuddled on the couch until both mammals eventually nodded off.

Several hours later Nick awoke, looking down at the bunny in his arms he smiled before pulling out his phone to check the time, seeing it was just after 2am the fox decided to quietly carry his mate to bed, gently extracting himself from the snuggling bunny, he turned to carefully scoop her into his arms and carry her to their bed.

As Nick lowered the sleeping bunny onto their bed he gave her a light kiss on the brow, seeing that it hadn't disturbed her, the fox pulled off his green shirt, before making his way to the washroom.

Once finished the vulpine made his way back from the washroom, Nick was about to enter their bedroom where his sleeping bunny awaited him when he heard a light thump come from the living room. Not wanting to disturb his wife the fox quietly ducted into his bedroom before re-emerging with his tranq pistol in paw, the fox stealthily made his way to the living room, using his night vision to avoid hitting anything.

Turning the corner tranq pistol at paw, Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing, there standing in the middle of his living room was a large polar bear in a red suit with a large brown burlap sack.

"Freeze, drop the sack and raise your arms above your head slowly." Nick said his voice filled with authority.

The bear stopped in his tracks and complied with the fox's demands before slowly turning to face the fox.

Nick found himself staring at the large polar bear taking in his appearance, he had a large red coat with white trimming, a hat to match and his facial fur was grown out into a large beard.

"Alright buddy who are you and what's in the sack?"

The large white bear began rumbling with laughter as he grinned at the small vulpine.

"We share the same name Nicholas." Nick gave a slightly confused look

"Although I have also gone by the names 'Kris Kringle', 'Father Christmas' and…..Santa Claws." the bear said his grin growing larger.

Nick just rolled his eyes not buying it. "Alright 'Krissy', what's in the sack." the large polar bear just continued grinning.

"Gifts Nicholas, Gifts."

"Uh huh."

"I can prove it."

"Yeah I don't think so 'Krissy'."

"So what now Nicholas? Are you going to call for Judith? I can't tell you how happy I am that she followed her dream, I worked on that plushie personally for her."

Nick looked surprisingly at the bear. "How did you kno-" Kris cut him off before he could finish.

"I know many things Nicholas. I remember the day I received Judith's letter, I tell you it did this old heart good to hear a young mammal so filled with passion." The bear slowly began lowering his arms to his side.

Nick growled still keeping his tranq pistol at the ready "That doesn't prove anything you could've bugged our apartment."

"I also remember a certain young fox who wanted to be a Junior ranger scout….when you were muzzled Nicholas I felt sorrow, I had hoped that you would surpass it given time….But with your father's passing I saw what little hope you had crushed." Nick's guard dropped slowly at the sad memories.

The bear's jolly smiling face turned to sadness before morphing back to cheer, "but then hope arrived in the form of a bunny." he slowly moved his paw until glimmering dust appeared floating from his paw movements forming into the glimmering image of a bunny Nick was very familiar with, the act could only be described as magical.

"She gave you a new life Nicholas, just as you became her new dream. I can not top that which she has already given you…." the bear began moving his paw again creating three more glimmering shape from the floating dust, two in the shape of small baby bunnies and another a tiny fox kit "...Or that which she will give you." he adds with a small smile.

Nick dropped his arms completely his eyes shimmering as the golden dust took the shape of what he could only imagine were his and Judy's future children, his eyes moved to the large mammal in red and spoke, his voice filled with emotion, "Is this...real?"

A warm tight lipped smile appeared on the bears muzzle as he nodded. The fox barely choked back a sob trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Now if you have no further questions Officer Wilde, I have an entire world to deliver gifts to and only one night to do it in." the bear chuckled before bending over to pick up the burlap sack.

"I wish you and Judith eternal happiness Nicholas."

Nick blinked away his tears only to find the living room empty of anyone but himself, he wasn't sure if this was a dream or if it really happened, until his eyes fell to where the plate of cookies had been now only a few crumbs remained as well as a note.

' _Thank Judith for the cookies for me, and have a merry Christmas._

 _\- Santa Claws'_

Moments later Nick rushed into his bedroom where his wife currently lay, he gazed at her sleeping form his eyes slowly making their way to her belly.

"Carrots?" he whispered to her as he gently lay next to her.

"Judy?" The rabbit's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Hmm, Nick what is it?" She asked however upon seeing the tear stains on his fur her brow furrowed worriedly.

"Nick, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

The fox just smiled and cupped her cheeks lovingly

"I believe."


	2. Home for the Holiday's

**This was the second chapter I did**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Christmas or Zootopia**

It was the day before Christmas and all through the city not a creature was stirring…which led to an agonizingly boring patrol for Zootopia's first rabbit officer. Trying to fight off the boredom, the young bunny currently found herself gazing at her phone's wallpaper where a picture she had taken with her favorite fox was posted. The doe was reminiscing about the morning Nick had to leave for the Police Academy, how she had woken up feeling his large paws holding and caressing her lovingly. Her small paw moved to touch the the screen where her foxes face was framed, and so consumed in her day dreaming the doe was oblivious to the soft calls of her name next to her.

"Judy?"

"Hopps?"

"Hopps!?"

" **HOPPS!?** "

The last yell was enough to startle the bunny back to reality.

"Gah! What!? What is it Nadine!?" The rabbit turned to the tigress, 'Nadine Fangmeyer' who she had been assigned to for the last week.

"I asked you if you'd heard from your foxy boy toy yet?" Fangmeyer said with a smirk on her striped muzzle.

Judy couldn't help the blush she felt cross her features, Nick and her had become an item a few days before he had set off for the academy five months ago. They had been on his couch, cuddled rather closely while watching bad movies when Nick asked her where she would be staying while he was at the academy. The bunny wasn't really sure how to answer, as she had been rooming at Nick's place since Bellwethers arrest earlier that month and with everything that had been happening to them, she really hadn't been looking for a new place and quietly hoping that she could stay at Nick's. She'd ended up stating she wasn't sure. With a slight amount of hesitation in his voice, Nick suggested she could stay with him permanently.

Judy had felt utter joy at hearing him say that and without thinking, had jumped on his lap and kissed him right on the lips. Once she'd realised what she'd done, she tried to offer a panicked apology but was cut off when Nick kissed her back, leading to a heated makeout session...which ultimately led to a night of passion of which both had longed for. The following morning had seen them entering their new relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

After Nick's departure for the Police Academy the two would text or muzzletime each other as often as Nick's schedule would allow. Judy had been hoping to spend the holidays with her fox but he had unfortunately not been able get any leave time from the academy and Bunnyburrow was snowed in, preventing her from being able to join her family at the farm...

Meaning Judy would be alone for the holidays.

It was not exactly an exhilarating thought, but she would manage. At least the thought of being in her and Nick's shared apartment gave her some joy. She may still be alone but the knowledge that this was her and Nick's home that they shared together was a much warmer feeling than her being alone in that shoe box apartment she had before.

"Yes, Nick wasn't able to get any leave for the holidays," Judy said while trying to muster a cheerful tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Judy…..would you like to spend the holidays with Ralph and I?" The tigress offered.

Judy smiled at her friend and coworkers kind offer. "Thank you Nadine, I appreciate the offer but I'd feel like i'm intruding. I'll be fine on my own."

"Well if you change your mind you're always welcome to come over."

The bunny thanked her friend and the rest of their shift continued on in relative peace.

0000000000

Judy sighed as she made her way through the lobby of her and Nick's apartment complex. Her shift having ended half an hour ago, the bunny had tried to finish some extra paperwork, but Bogo ordered her home, telling her to enjoy the holidays.

'Enjoy' the holidays'...yeah right. It was hard to enjoy the holidays when the mammal she loved and wanted to spend time with wasn't around. Sighing in defeat she made her way up the flight of stairs to her floor.

Unlocking the door, the bunny made her way into the apartment not paying the least bit of attention to anything around her. She tossed her keys into the carrot shaped bowl by the door and made her way to the kitchen fridge, sighing as she pulled out some carrot juice and drank straight from the carton. She was oblivious to the the sound of paw pads moving closer and closer from behind her.

Putting the carton back in the fridge the bunny turned around and was surprised when a familiar pair of warm lips interlocked with hers. Judy's ears shot straight up and her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed into the loving green eyes of the last mammal she had expected to see.

"Mmmmmhpf!" The bunny moaned into the kiss her foxy lover surprised her with. After several seconds passed the fox finally pulled away.

"Nick!?"

"Hey fluff, drinking straight from the carton? I am surprised at you Carrots, such a naughty bunny." The fox smirked

Judy felt a warm heat flow through her, she had missed her fox's silliness.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here Carrots, remember." The fox's smirk grew as the bunny huffed in annoyance.

"You know what I mean Nick, I thought you said you were stuck at the academy studying for the holidays."

"Weeeellll, I might have told you a little white lie, so I could surprise you," the vulpine said while rubbing the back of his head.

Judy could've been mad at the fact that he had lied to her, but the idea that he did it to surprise her took all the frustration out of her. Besides, she was to happy to have her fox home with her.

"Hmmm. Well it was sweet of you to surprise me." Judy hugged her lover close, burying her face into his warm chest. "I missed you."

Nick smiled down at his bunny. "I missed you too Fluff."

Judy opened her eyes to look up at her lovely fox before slowly leaning up for a sweet chaste kiss. After pulling away from the kiss a delicious smell hit her nose and she could feel her mouth beginning to water.

"You made dinner!?" She said with an excited tone, this would be the first time Nick had cooked anything for her.

Nodding Nick booped the bunny's small pink nose with his large black one, and gave a small chuckle as he watched her nose twitch. "Carrot Casserole, your favorite."

Judy's amethyst eyes gazed up into Nick's Emerald ones in surprise "How'd you know that?"

"I may or may not have contacted your mother and asked her, she was more than happy to give me the recipe." a light smirk returned to his muzzle.

Judy couldn't help but smile as she leaned up to kiss her fox on the cheek "Sly fox."

Nick smiled while accepting the kiss his tail moved to wrap itself around her ankles.

"Hmmm, wonderful bunny, shall we eat?"

"Lets."

Nick turned to make his way to the oven, "I hope it's to your liking."

Making her way to her seat the bunny smiled "I know I'll love it."

Judy couldn't help the heat the coursed through her as she eyed Nick's well toned rear as he bent over to remove the casserole from the oven, his time at the academy making the already fit fox even more fit.

"Make sure you get a good look sweetheart, I want you to remember it for the next month until I graduate." the fox said with a sly smirk gracing his muzzle. Judy's reaction however was heavily embarrassed at being caught eyeing her fox's rear.

Placing the casserole on the table, Nick leaned forward cupping Judy's cheeks before pulling her into a passionate kiss that felt like it lasted forever, of which neither of them would have minded if it had. finally pulling away Judy slowly began to form words.

"Wha-what was t-that for?"

Nick just smiled and pointed up, following were his clawed finger pointed she lifted her gaze to stare at the mistletoe that was hanginng above her head.

"I've been wanting to kiss you under the mistletoe for awhile now."

The fox began pulling away from the blushing bunny when a small grey paw shot out grabbing his tie and yanking him forward into the bunny's eager lips, the rabbits small pink tongue raking along the fox's lips seeking access to his mouth, of which he happily granted her, both mammals moaned as their tongues became intertwined with each other before both mammals pulled away for air but not before the bunny's tongue dragged across the fox's canines and lips.

Panting Nick gives her a happy but slightly confused look "What was that for?"

The bunny smiled up at her dumb fox "Because I love you."

"Hmm, sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

As the couple began eating their meal, Judy found herself greatly enjoying Nick's cooking, she hadn't realised that Nick was such a good cook, she found the casserole to be on par with her mother's if not better because Nick had made it especially for her. Once they finished their meal the two made their way to the couch to sit cuddled up with one another by the faux Christmas tree as the yule log played on the flat screen tv. Judy found herself feeling happier than she could ever remember and never wanted this to end.

"I have a present for you."

Nick's voice through Judy from her reverie, the rabbit looked up at the tod in confusion "Aren't we supposed to open presents tomorrow?"

"Normally yes but I got you this one specifically for tonight." getting up from his spot on the couch he made his way into the other room for a moment before reemerging with a giant gift wrapped box that was as long as his torso and as wide as the door.

Judy couldn't help but giggle at how comical the size difference was as Nick carried it, "Nick what on earth did you get? That box is huge."

"Something very special, that I hope you'll love."

"Dumb fox I love everything you do for me."

As Nick placed the box in front of her Judy examined it before unwrapping the white bowtie and lifting of the lid to find "...Another box?"

Nick just sat there his mask firmly in place, whatever he got her must be important to him she figured, removing the slightly smaller green box from the first box judy began unwrapping it, lifting the lid only to find….a third box.

"Nick is this a joke?" Asked the bunny as she eyed her vulpine lover

"Just trust me Carrots." Nick said his trademark mask still firmly in place his ear twitching slightly and his tail moving uneasily.

Several boxes later and Judy finally reached a small red box with a green bow tie that was slightly smaller than her head as she opened it she found a carrot pen just like her own sitting inside. Clicking play she heard Nick's voice come through in a slightly metallic tone.

' _My darling Judy, before I met you I was a con-fox, untrusted and sly a stereotype…..something I never wanted to be but ended up becoming because I had given up, but then you show up and turn my whole world upside down, suddenly I start caring again, you had taken a part of me that had been long dead and gave it new life…..you gave me new life. As the case went on I began to respect you but that quickly turned to love, I had started falling for you on the gondola but when you came to me under that bridge that day I knew in my heart that I loved you more than anything in the world, I knew that the one mammal I would want to spend the rest of my life with was you Judy, you are my life mate, you are my soul mate. I love you Judy.'_

Judy could barely see through the tears that filled her eyes, but what she did see as she looked up was her fox on one knee in front of her and the black box in his paw.

Taking a shaky breath Nick got the courage to speak "Judith Laverne Hopps, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest Mammal alive, by becoming my wife?" Nick opened the black box reaving a gold ring with an single heart shaped emerald jewel on it.

Judy could barely speak and she lept at her fox tackling him to the ground crying out her answer "Yes! Yes! YESSSS! A thousand times yes! Of course I'll marry you."

The bunny began kissing the fox all over, barely giving him a chance to breathe.

"When are you due back at the academy?" questioned the happy bunny.

"The first of the new year, why?" Nick asked, slightly confused.

"Good because the first day the courthouse is open i'm dragging your tail down there and making you ' _mine_ '."

Nick smiled at his bunny's enthusiasm and pulled her into a loving kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way Carrots."

 **AN: Hey guy's hope you enjoyed these and hopefully this makes up a bit for me taking so long with Wilde Style, I am coming back to it but between the getting over the holidays and dealing with some personal stuff it's going slow, but I will return hopefully soon. Thank you all.**


End file.
